madeinabyssfandomcom-20200214-history
Prushka
|status= Deceased (Human Body) Embellished (White Whistle) |relatives= Bondrewd (Adoptive Father) |first_appearance= Chapter 28 (Manga) |seiyuu= }} Prushka is the adoptive daughter of the White Whistle Bondrewd, a Delver of legendary status. She was born in The Abyss and never went to the surface. Appearance Prushka is a young girl with a short white and green curly hair and glowing red eyes. Her attire appears to be somewhat influenced by the clothing of diving suits. She wears a green coat and gloves on top of a white shirt, as well as a big hat on her head she almost never removes. Personality Prushka is a cheerful and amiable girl who loved her adoptive father very much. She is incredibly devoted to him, and would do anything to help him, holding him in a higher regard than anyone else. Having lived the majority of her life in the 5th Layer, she developed a strong curiosity for exploring and was fascinated by tales of others travels through the Abyss. She is adventurous and quite brave, going on her own on adventures through the 5th Layer behind her father's back. She is also very honest, and placed a great value on her friendship with Riko. She was surprisingly talkative, easily forming relationships with other people and showing no signs of insecurity or shyness despite not having ever been around others her age. Due to her horrible pasts and by influence of her father, she developed an amazing mental fortitude, and became very obstinate, to the point of being willing to challenge the curse of the 5th Layer multiple times just to learn more about it. History Prushka was likely the daughter of a "Praying Hand", the black whistle subordinates of the legendary delver Bondrewd. As a toddler, Prushka was accidentally subjected to the curse of the 4th layer and as a result, she suffered severe physical and mental trauma. One of Bondrewd's subordinates, a black whistle named Gueira attempted to heal her but to no avail. He considered the possibility of simply killing her - as she was currently of no use and was only suffering - until Bondrewd himself approached her. The White Whistle hugged her and declared that she would be his daughter, giving her the name Prushka. chapter 37, pages 6 Some time passed where Prushka's mind remained just as unstable, hiding alone in dark areas between walls. Often, she would have panic attacks and display fits of hysteria. One day, Bondrewd gifted her a small creature called a Meinastoirim. The previously frantic Prushka slowly started apporaching the strange animal with a dubious curiosity, and started showing signs of affection with it, naming it Meinya.chapter 37, pages 8 Overjoyed with the first signs of recovery on his new daughter, Bondrewd declared that the day would be her birthday, signifying a new start for her. After some time, Prushka saw notable improvements and behave almost like a regular girl. One day when playing with Meinya, she accidentally climbed through stairs and was hit by the curse of the 5th Layer, resulting in her receiving grievous wounds. Despite the horrible experience, Prushka's mind was able to recover much more quickly than before, though her hair ended up permanently curled.chapter 37, pages 12-13 She spent the following years in Idofront collaborating with anything she could, and occasionally venturing outside with Bondrewd, carrying explorations through the 5th Layer together. Plot Lord of Dawn Arc Prushka greeted Riko, Reg, and Nanachi as they arrived at Idofront. She quickly formed a strong bond with Riko, despite them only being there for a very short time. As she helped the three escape on a boat, Prushka exclaimed that she wanted to go adventuring with Riko, Reg, and Nanachi. But before this could happen, Bondrewd turned her into one of his cartridges. Due to her devotion, she took the burden of the Curse so that Bondrewd could receive the Blessing of the Abyss. Despite this, her desire to join Riko was so great that she thought about her all while receiving the curse, and her remains transformed into a Life Reverberating Stone, which Riko then took as her white whistle. Narehate Village Arc Prushka, now as a Life Reverberating Stone, is in Riko's possession, and travels with them throughout the 6th layer. While in the Narehate Village she is taken to be worked on by a specialist who can bring out the best of her qualities as a white whistle. Once completed, Prushka feels much more clear to Riko after Poriyon can no longer bring out it's value. Abilities Having lived with a legendary delver for years, Prushka is quite knowledgeable of many things. She's well-versed in human anatomy and medicine, and is capable of treating lesser wounds quickly and efficiently. With the help of her pet Meinya she figured out a way to climb the stairs on Idofront even while suffering the sensory-deprivation curse of the 5th Layer, indicating that she has a pretty clever mind and her memory was good enough to memorize Meinya's movements. She appears to lack fighting ability, as she hasn't displayed any feats of strength and when leaving Idofront she would be escorted by members of the Praying Hands. Trivia * Prushka can be transcribed to Plushka, which is a Russian cinnamon bun. * In the back of chapter 38, there is a bonus illustration featuring Prushka if she had received the Blessing instead of being packed into a cartridge. Quotes *(To Riko, Nanachi and Reg) "Are you Papa's guests? Quite small, aren't you." *(To Riko) "What's with you, so suddenly...He's the best dad ever! He taught me a lot of things." *(To Bondrewd) "Papa...Please, reply to me...Papa...Please...Don't leave me...Papa..." *(To Bondrewd) "Papa...I...want to see...the dawn..." Gallery Prushka-Full.png Prushka_FinishedWhistle.PNG|Prushka presented to Riko as her finished white whistle form (ch. 46). References Category:Characters Category:Abyss Characters Category:Deceased Category:Humans